Call Me Drabbles
by Wrexscar
Summary: What Harry and Lisa did after the war. Each chapter will be 100 words long.
1. Chapter 1

Call Me Drabbles.

A.N. What follows are a series of drabbles following the further adventures of Harry and Lisa. Set after the defeat of Voldemort. Assume events went mostly the same as canon. After this I shall not add a disclaimer as I'll try to keep word count to 100 words every time.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and related characters and events are the creation of J.K. Rowling. This work is not being produced for commercial gain.

X

Harry didn't understand why she had broke it off. She didn't understand either. She knew she hadn't really ended it, not while she wore his ring.

She looked at the white gold, the diamond stone that spoke of eternity.

Very few things truly where eternal. Death was one of those. Except Harry had got better. He died, he'd been hit by the curse and died. Then he'd got up.

Eventually he'd triumphed, facing impossible odds and won.

How had he survived, what had happened? She had broke when he died. Crying huge, ugly, tears.

Him being alive hadn't fixed that.


	2. Chapter 2

He found her sitting under a tree.

"You left."

"You died."

"I'm here now."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Do you love me?"

She looked at the initials tattooed across her wrist.

"I love Harry James Potter are you still him?"

"Yes I'm still Harry."

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Did you think of me at all when you went off to die?"

"Yes. It was the only thing I could do that would save you all. It was keeping you all alive that made me do it"

"You didn't think of me enough."

With that, she left again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat at the kitchen table. Coffee black and strong sat in a mug, untouched cooling.

"What can I do? What should I do?"

"Give her time. She saw you die.

The man she was in love with, died. She sacrificed a lot to be by your side, to become a fighter. She sees that as a failure.

She isn't the care free girl she was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She just needs some time and space. She needs to mourn as well.

It wasn't just you who died but a piece of her too."

Finally Harry started to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't live without you."

She had appeared behind him without warning.

"Do you understand what that means. I can't live without you. Yet you let me watch you die. No warning, no it will be okay, no I have a plan. Just you, dead.

Now you have come back alive but I haven't yet.

I need to be alive. How can you prove that I'm alive, that I'm not a ghost?

What do living people do? What did we use to do?"

She took the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head.

"Make me live again."

A.N

Microsoft word insists I change hem to helm. I think it works better my way.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I'm alive. I think you've brought me back.

You hurt me Harry. Hurt me more than I ever thought I could be. I was reckless in that last fight. I didn't care if I lived, in fact I think I was trying to die.

Did you ever think what it would do to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's a good job I love and plan to marry you and plan to have your children."

"Um about that."

"I know."

"What?"

"I can count, and it's been a little hectic of late. When did you last take the potion?"


	6. Chapter 6

The spell washed over her but there was no glow.

Lisa looked across at Harry quizzically.

"Is it bad to admit I'm a little disappointed?"

"Really you want me knocked up this quickly?"

"No I want you and I want a life with you and a family with you and I'm ready for that to start right now."

"You were always impetuous. Your proposal wasn't thought out, now this."

She moved across the room and straddled his knee her face inches away from his.

"I want it too. From now on no more potion ever, let nature take its course."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.

I hate added notes to drabbles, you spend time getting them down to exactly a hundred words then you add notes. Anyway, this one takes place immediately after the end of Call Me, let's say ten minutes later.

x

Harry and Lisa returned to their carriage laughing and giggling.

Harry sat next to Luna, Lisa squeezed in close.

"Sorry guys, we just cost Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifty points." Said Harry, not in the least bit sorry.

"How?" Neville wanted to know.

"We forgot. Even firsties can undo a locking spell here."

"Hermione caught us, hence why we lost so many points." Lisa explained.

So how did you two meet? Neville asked blushing as he realised what they had been doing.

"When I met her in the restaurant." Harry started.

"He could tell I was no debutante." Lisa added laughing.


End file.
